The Subspace Reborn
by Ramen-The-Bull
Summary: Years have past sense the day Tabuu's invasion was stopped. In the heroes' honor, a school was contructed for Smashers. Nicolas, a boy from Smashville, joins the school, and his first day falls into chaos. Read and Review at your leisure. Enjoy.
1. Smasher's Boarding School

A bus pulled up to the curb of the road. Rain was falling heavily on the landscape. Pine trees violently swayed. The wind howled and pushed rain against the windows. The large, green creature driving the bus, turned his head to face a boy sitting one seat back.

"Yarg… This be the stop… Smasher's Boarding School… I be needin' to get back to my normal route now, young sea bass… " He said to him. "You be casting off now?"

The boy sighed and rose from his seat. He walked to the door and stepped onto the rain drenched side walk. Rain beat against his head. The sky flashed and lighting struck in the distance.

"Good luck on these new open seas..." He said before he closed the door. The bus took off down the road, disappearing behind the trees of the forest in the distance. Soaked, he ran inside the big, metal doors of the building.

"Oh! Nicolas! You're here!" shouted a familiar, male voice to him. Nicolas smiled. He was happier to know he was here.

An angle wearing a leotard and carrying a blue bow came running up to him. He spread his wings, soared forwards, and happily tackled Nicolas. He broke his bow apart, transforming it into two blades. He put one of them to Nicolas's throat.

"You're down for the count!" he shouted smiling. Nicolas laughed and kicked the angle off of him, springing up on his feet. He took out his shovel and swung it at him.

"No! You are Pit!" shouted Nicolas knocking his friend backwards. He slammed into the wall. Cheerful clapping was heard coming up the hall.

"Bravo! Bravo!" said a voice. Pit looked shocked as a raccoon came walking up to them. He started shaking Nicolas's hand.

"Hello Nicolas! You may not remember me, but it's ol' Tom Nook!" said the raccoon smiling. "I used to be the owner of Nookington's in Smashville, but…"

"I know… I remember… A better job opportunity was calling, so you came here..." said Nicolas because he had heard that line too many times.

"I am the headmaster of this great establishment… So, Nicolas, I am now your authority…" said Nook walking back off in the direction he came. "Welcome to Smasher's Boarding School!" he shouted back.

As they watched Tom Nook disappear down the hall, Pit asked "So, what is your room number?"

"I don't know… Where do I get it?" asked Nicolas. Pit closed his eyes thinking for a moment. Then, they snapped open to the thought of an idea.

"I know; Professor Oak! He keeps all records, and can get you the number! Follow me!" shouted Pit spreading his wing and taking off down the halls. Nicolas followed on the marble floor, closely behind him.

After a few minutes of running, they can up to a large door with the professor's name printed on a green piece on paper. "He has no students on Brawl Days, such as today. We're going show all the new comers, such as yourself, just what they'll be learning. I'm in the Brawl, so I'll catch you later."

He flew off as Nicolar slowly opened the door. "Come in…" said an odd, male voice to him as he stepped inside. The room was covered with posters of monsters. Each was spitting fire or slashing with leaves or something of the sort. The desks were in a circle. Half of them were red; the other, white.

"Oh! A new student! Well, welcome. I'm Professor Oak. How can I help you?" asked a man standing in the center of the chairs. He wore a white lab coat that covered over a violet shirt. He had short, grey hair, and his face was starting to wrinkle with age.

"Hello Professor." said Nicolas. "I'm Nicolas… I came to ask for a room number… I don't know which is mine."

The professor went to a file cabinet and started to go through the names. "He we are…" murmured the professor. "Number 13… Oh! You have a roommate!"

"Who?" he asked. He was hoping for someone good.

He took a breath and read the name aloud. "Dante…" he said. "We don't usually group together Smashers with such an age difference, but we are running out of room, you see."

Nicolas nodded. "Thank you sir. I'll see you at the Smash." He left the room, walking down the hall.

_9, 10, 11, 12-_ "13!" He cheered opening the door. Sleeping soundly, across the room was Dante. He was lying on top of the covers wearing a large, red trench coat. His shiny, silver hair covered the pillow. His sword rested at the side of his bed. Nicolas slowly closed the door, not wanting to stir his roommate.

"Well, I'll come back later. He should be awake after the Smash." He said. Suddenly, the intercom came on.

"Dante and Pit, please make it to the gymnasium. We have preparations before your Smash." It said with a robotic voice. Nicolas turned back towards the door. It burst open, and Dante was awake carrying his large claymore, slung over his shoulder. He walked past Nicolas and started down the hall.

"Also, can all staff and students make their way to the stage, please. That is all." It finally clicked off, and Nicolas sighed.

"Where?" asked Nicolas to himself. A door opened father down the hall, and a black hedgehog with red highlights in his quills stepped from the room. Nicolas ran over.

"Um… I'm new, and I don't know the way… Can I come with you?" asked Nicolas to him. The creature rolled his crimson eyes.

"Follow me…" he said in a low, threatening voice, and Nicolas did.

The dark hedgehog had such a terrifying aura that seemed to repulse from his body. Every time Nicolas got to close, he'd shudder in horror.

Soon, the two made it to a large room that appeared to be a void. "Subspace…" murmured the hedgehog. "This school doesn't even know what it's getting itself into… Using Subspace to teleport their battlers to different locations for combat is making HIM mad…"

Nicolas was about to ask what that meant, when Tom Nook entered the room. He came up to Nicolas and the dark hedgehog.

"Oh! Shadow! I see you've finally decided to show your face at one of our match." He said nodding.

Shadow smirked. "Trust me; this is a match we'll never forget." His voice had hint of sarcasm, like he was hiding something.

Nook pulled a lever, and the void instantly transformed into a fire domain. Jets of flame shot from the floor like geysers. A stand for spectators was in the east side of the room. Shadow, with amazing speed, dashed and took a seat in the bottom row. Nicolas sat uneasily beside him.

A few minutes later, the stands were full of cheering students. The staff sat on chairs on the other side of the room.

Pit flew onto the field, and everyone released a loud cheer for him. Nicolas was shouted for his friend to win. Then, from the opposite side of the field, Dante walked in. His applause was much, much louder than Pit's. His claymore was strapped to his back and his two pistols were in his tight grip. Pit broke his bow into swords as the countdown started.

The buzzer rang, and Pit flew at Dante with his swords outstretched. Dante dodged it and attacked the opened Pit with his blade. Pit was knocked back, and he skidded across the ground. Dante jumped over to him and stabbed his sword though Pit's wing. Pit was pinned.

Dante took a step back, and took out his guns once more. He unloaded every bullet on the trapped Pit. Suddenly, Shadow sprigged from the crowd and spin attacked Dante catching him off guard.

He was pushed backwards into one of the jets of fire. While he was being roasted, Shadow spin attacked Pit and finished the job. He transformed into a trophy.

Shadow lifted Pit's statue and put it over his shoulder. He glanced around the room and made eye contact with Professor Oak in the staff section.

"Shadow! What is the meaning of this!?" the professor shouted getting up from his seat.

"The Subspace Emissary…" murmured Shadow. Oak stepped from his seat and stood beside Dante who had made it out of the flames. Shadow finished his sentence. "… is reborn…"

"Shadow! Put down Pit and get a hold of yourself!" shouted Professor Oak taking out a poke'ball incase he had to resort to it.

"No..." He muttered. Shadow dashed like a bullet over to the switch on the wall. He pulled it and broke it. He then dashed out of the room. The battlefield transformed back to Subspace and a large, robotic arm appeared from the darkness and grabbed the stands. Nicolas jumped of the stands as it was jerked inside Subspace taking everyone else with it. Another arm appeared and started grabbing the teachers.

Professor Oak tossed the poke'ball, and a Dragonite came out. It scooped up Nicolas and Dante within its arms and Oak was riding on its back. It flew for dear life, and they escaped the building and the growing Subspace sphere that devoured the entire school.

Nicolas just stared in shock. Professor Oak shouted "We are heading to Peach's Castle. Mario and Peach must know of Shadow's betrayal and the coming of the new Subspace Emissary…" The Dragonite dashed off towards the castle.

**This is character information below. I'll have this in every chapter. All the characters below are official. More characters will be added. "Last Stand" are the good guys, and "Subspace Reborn" are the bad ones. "Lost in the Abyss"; the name says it all…**

**Last Stand**

**Professor Oak- **Professor Oak is an expert in Poke'mon. He functions much like _Poke'mon Trainer_, but Oak owns a Dragonite, a Blaziken, and a Wailord. He mainly uses Dragonite for transportation in air, while he uses Blaziken in combat. Wailord is for underwater travel. Oak is the only character that may go underwater. (Poke'mon series)

**Dante- **Dante is a demon slayer who can jump incredible high. He can swing his sword with great speed even though he carries a claymore. When he fires his pistols, Dante can stun his target. If he is in the air while firing, he slowly falls down. (Devil May Cry series)

**Nicolas- **Nicolas is a young, boy for Smashville. He is energetic and strong. In combat, he can use a fishing pole to pull enemies to him, and he can pummel his enemies with a shovel at close range. He can fire a slingshot at any enemy above him. (Animal Crossing series *OC*)

**Subspace Reborn**

**Shadow the Hedgehog-** Shadow is an artificially created life form who is confused. He wonders about his past constantly and has too many people trying to tell him what to do. He is matched to Sonic, and they are rivals. Shadow will be quite the challenge for the members of Last Stand. (Sonic the Hedgehog series)

**Lost in the Abyss**

**Tom Nook-** Tom Nook is a greedy raccoon. He loves money and is willing to try anything to get it. He once proudly owned _Nookington's_ in Smashville, but, for money, he sold the building for major amounts of cash. He then took up a job as headmaster of the Smasher's Boarding School. (Animal Crossing series)

**Pit- **Pit is an angle, and he is Palutena's, the queen of light's, most loyal servant. He is the captain of her army, and the leader of her royal bodyguard. As a weapon, Palutena gave her champion a magic bow that doubles as two shorts swords. (Kid Icarus series)


	2. Subspace and Peach's Castle

In the deep, utter darkness of Subspace floated the bitter remains of the once proud school. Standing on top of the build with his arms crossed was Shadow. He looked out into the abyss. Many, many shattered trophy remains were floating.

"Lords of Subspace! I have done what you have asked, and punished the people who misused your home!" shouted Shadow. Suddenly, in the distance, three beings appeared. They all looked like blue data. Each had wings, but each pair was different. One of them had large, feathery wings, making her look like an arch-angle. Another had extremely large devil's wings. The final had long, robotic jet wings.

"Wonderful…" murmured the one with angle's wing in a female tone. "The establishment that mocked the death of our brother is no more…"

"Tabie… As you and I know, this is only the first step…" said the male voice of the being with devil's wings. "We must bring back the balance of Subspace…"

"I know; Taban. Subspace is something that takes all of us to work. Because of their act in destroying Tabuu, they've thrown Subspace out of balance. The only way to redeem that balance is to end what Tabuu was to command; their world…" She said looking over to her silent bother.

"Tell me what I must do…" said Shadow trying not to make eye contact with the celestrial beings.

"You must use what we have to offer… My brother alone could only manufacture bombs, but he was alone… With the power of three beings… We can manufacture more than that." said Tabie. She stuck out her hand and a glowing light was on the tips of her fingers. The others followed her example. Each on the lights flew down to Shadow and collected together in his hand.

A tightly tied sack was in one of his hands. A large red X was embroidered on it. Shadow gazed down at it, then back up to the lords. Tabro, the last of them, nodded still silent.

"Simply open the bag, and our army will be summoned to you. Now, for the duty of bringing the lands to Subspace…" said Taban. He threw a small, spherical machine to Shadow. It slowly drifted to him, and he grabbed it.

"Use this to open the gates to Subspace… Consume everything… Leave nothing…"continued Taban. "Now, you are set. You may leave."

Tabie waved her hand and Shadow disappeared in a burst of purple light.

Meanwhile, back in Smash World, Professor Oak's Dragonite had landed in front on a large castle. Dragonite released Nicolas and Dante form its grip, and the professor climbed off of its back. He took out his poke'ball and returned his Dragonite.

"This is it." said Oak. "Peach and Mario should be in the castle like always. We must hurry."

They ran into the building through its great doors. Peach was in the first hall, but Mario was nowhere to be seen. As the team approached, they could here hear faint crying. Peach was on her knees, and she was the one crying.

"Princess! What had happened?!" shouted Dante speaking for the first time. He had a deep voice similar to Shadow's, but his wasn't threatening.

"Th-they took him! They took Mario!" she shouted getting up still sobbing. Nicolas swallowed hard.

"Who is 'they'?" asked the professor. Peach looked over to him frowning.

"A creature that was black and red. He had so much speed…" said Peach sighing trying to calm down.

"Shadow!" we all said in unison. Peach suddenly interrupted them.

"He was not alone… The other one was a tall man wearing a black, leather robe. He wasn't as fast so I could see him. He had long, spiky hair and blue eyes. In each hand, he carried a circular item with spines all over it…" said Peach.

"Who… could that be?" asked Nicolas to Professor Oak hoping he'd have an explanation, but, to his discontent, he nodded no.

"Why? Why couldn't it have been me?" sobbed Peach. Nicolas walked over and patted her shoulder.

"We will save him. Don't worry." He looked back over to the others and quickly asked "Right?"

"Most defiantly." said the professor nodding. Peach gave a small smile. "Thanks… But, if you are to go, then I will come as well. I want to hit them with a frying pan, really hard."

"Let's depart." said Oak running for the door. He opened it and suddenly, a black arrow flew into the room and hit him. Professor Oak transformed into a trophy and went rolling across the ground.

The doors opened the rest, and a man stood there carrying a large, black cannon. It was the man Peach described. Then, suddenly, and idea hit Nicolas. He knew who he was. He had seen his arrest warrants on the Town Board back in Smashville before.

"Axel!" he shouted. Axel smirked and began to charge the cannon. "Everyone scatter!"

All of a sudden, someone flew in from a window and dived into the cannon, smashing it. It was a black and purple orb? No! It was Meta Knight. With his cape as wings he continued to jab Axel over and over, till suddenly, Axel vanished.

"Meta Knight? How did you know something was wrong?" asked Peach.

He turned around to face them. "I was simply coming to report that… Dreamland has been completely swallowed by Subspace… Kirby and King Dedede… I do not know if they made it out."

"No…" whispered Peach sadly. Meta Knight looked away and sighed. He walked over to Professor Oak and tapped his trophy stand reawakening him. The professor stood up rubbing his head.

"OK… Now let's go… I could hear everything even paralyzed as a trophy…" He took out a poke'ball, but Meta Knight stopped him from using it.

"Why don't we… take a larger form of transportation?" asked Meta Knight. He motioned everyone to follow him, outside and everyone did.

The Halberd floated in the air above him. "I call shotgun!" shouted Nicolas laughing.

**I'm only going to give a Bio to people you may not know, such as Axel.**

**Last Stand**

**Professor Oak- **Professor Oak is an expert in Poke'mon. He functions much like _Poke'mon Trainer_, but Oak owns a Dragonite, a Blaziken, and a Wailord. He mainly uses Dragonite for transportation in air, while he uses Blaziken in combat. Wailord is for underwater travel. Oak is the only character that may go underwater. (Poke'mon series)

**Dante- **Dante is a demon slayer who can jump incredible high. He can swing his sword with great speed even though he carries a claymore. When he fires his pistols, Dante can stun his target. If he is in the air while firing, he slowly falls down. (Devil May Cry series)

**Nicolas- **Nicolas is a young, boy for Smashville. He is energetic and strong. In combat, he can use a fishing pole to pull enemies to him, and he can pummel his enemies with a shovel at close range. He can fire a slingshot at any enemy above him. (Animal Crossing series *OC*)

**Subspace Reborn**

**Shadow the Hedgehog-** Shadow is an artificially created life form who is confused. He wonders about his past constantly and has too many people trying to tell him what to do. He is matched to Sonic, and they are rivals. Shadow will be quite the challenge for the members of Last Stand. (Sonic the Hedgehog series)

**Axel- **Axel is number 8 of the _Organization XIII_. He is also referred to as the _Flurry of Dancing Flames_. He's nimble and quick, and he can attack hard. Much like Shadow, the Last Stand will need to work hard to bring him down. (Kingdom Hearts series)

**Lost in the Abyss**

**Tom Nook-** Tom Nook is a greedy raccoon. He loves money and is willing to try anything to get it. He once proudly owned _Nookington's_ in Smashville, but, for money, he sold the building for major amounts of cash. He then took up a job as headmaster of the Smasher's Boarding School. (Animal Crossing series)


End file.
